


it wasn't planned (but I'd thought about it)

by icarusinflight



Series: FBI Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBIS, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash kinda, week 4: past meeting, written for the Sterekiseternal's FBI Sterek prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Stiles is on his first mission hunting down an out of control omega.What he really couldn’t have expected was for Derek to be leaning casually against a tree when they pulled into the roadside rest stop.





	it wasn't planned (but I'd thought about it)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FBI Sterek event hosted by https://sterekiseternal.tumblr.com/
> 
> this is for the prompt "FBIS past meeting"

Stiles was in his third year of FBI training when it happened.

Third years were allowed to do supervised field work, and Stiles had been looking forward to it so much. After leaving beacon Hills and enrolling in college, he’d been feeling a little lost with the quiet, the  _boringness_  of it.

After three years in Beacon Hills dealing with hellmouth level of trouble, school was a pleasant change at first, until it rapidly became boring.

Stiles was  _aching_  to have some excitement in his life. He needed more stimulation in his life than he was getting. There was only so much he could throw himself into his school work and extracurricular activities.

So it was safe to say that Stiles was very ready to go on his first mission.

It took every ounce of control he had to not fidget his way through the brief for the mission.

There was an omega. It hadn’t killed anyone yet, but it was causing trouble and, if left unchecked, it might. The FBI had one of their ‘consultants’ on the ground, and the agents were to make contact and to stay on the good side of the consultant. They had to take in the omega, but were on orders not to harm or kill it unless absolutely necessary.

Stiles was not going to be involved in the takedown, but he would be involved in the meet with the consultant, the mission planning, and mission support.

He was ecstatic about it.

The plan was to meet the consultant at the outskirts of town. They’d travel together to hotel where they’d set up shop.

Stiles hadn’t been able to obtain much information regarding the consultant. He wasn’t human, and he’d be able to help them with capture of the omega. He assumed werewolf, possibly alpha, but during the course of his training, he’d been exposed to information about so many other supernatural beings.

So it really could be anything. But Stiles’ money was on werewolf, possibly (hopefully) alpha.

What he really couldn’t have expected was for Derek to be leaning casually against a tree when they pulled into the roadside rest stop.

Stiles had been stunned into silence and stillness.  

Derek opened the passenger door, and slid into the backseat of the car, looking,for all intents and purposes, like he’d done it many times before. The lead agent, Agent Harper, turned from the front passenger seat to look at Derek and Stiles in the backseat “Agent Stilinski, this is our consultant. On the mission we call him Blue.”

“Harper, Todd,” Derek acknowledged, before turning to look at Stiles. “Agent” he said.

Acknowledging him like he doesn’t know him, like the last time Stiles saw Derek wasn’t when he’d left after his ‘evolution’. Like Stiles means nothing to him.

Stiles swallowed his feelings, but Derek’s nostrils flare, and he looked sharply in his direction, so Stiles is probably doing a worse job of hiding his feelings than he’d like.

But then they’re pulling back onto the road, and Stiles’ money is on Derek not addressing the elephant in the SUV. And he’s already won a bet with himself once tonight.  _Lucky him._

—

Stiles doesn’t bring it up in the car, or when they get to the hotel, or when they’re setting up the mission hub.

He sits quietly through Derek’s (Blue’s) presentation on what he knows about the omega, and through the discussions on the plan of attack. Apparently the omega had been alerted to the FBI first, and they’d brought in Blue (Derek) to consult.

Which raised a few questions.

Why was Derek consulting with the FBI?

How long had Derek been consulting with the FBI?

And why were they able to contact him when, as far as Stiles was aware, he’d gone off the grid.

But now was not the time.

When Agent Harper declared them sufficiently prepared, he assigns Agent Todd and Blue to do a run of the hotel, while he and Stiles maintained the hub and were their point of contact.

Agent Harper was on the audio, while Stiles watched the two GPS blips move around Redmond. Since completing training, he’d mastered the art of keeping his body still, even when under pressure. But that didn’t stop his mind from running a million miles an hour while he watched their route. He had so many questions for Derek.

When ‘Blue’ and Agent Todd have returned to the hub, and everyone has retired for the evening, Stiles makes his way to Derek’s hotel room, and raps his knuckles rapidly against the door.

Derek answers the door, and it’s clear he’s fresh out of the shower, because his hair is still damp. It’s also sticking up from where it’s been toweled dry, and Stiles decidedly does  _not_ find that adorable.

“I guess you want to talk huh?”

“You’re damn right I do.”

“Okay,” he says, ushering Stiles into his room. Stiles takes the seat at mini table, but Derek remains standing. Derek rubs his hand on his neck, and Stiles can hear the release of air from his nostrils. Stiles is watching Derek, eyes focused on him and nothing else. Then Derek is fixing him with his eyes, and Stiles suddenly remembers how it feels to be around Derek, how Derek makes you feel like he’s paying attention to you and only you. It’s suddenly obvious to Stiles that although they’d looked at each other before in the room, Derek hasn’t really been looking at him all night.

“This wasn’t how I imagined we’d meet,” Derek says.

“No shit Sherlock.” Stiles responds instantly. “Were you even going to meet us again?”

Derek’s hand falls to his side, and he grasps the edge of his shirt with his hand. It’s a long sleeves tee, and Stiles has a brief thought that he misses the henley’s, and he wonders if Derek still wears them.

“I hadn’t planned it,” Derek says, slowly, “but I had… thought about it.”

“Oh.” Stiles says, because he’s not sure what to say to that. He’s not sure what it means. Stiles has thought about meeting Derek again so many times. Has chased that fantasy down like a fox (or maybe wolf) chasing a rabbit. Sometimes when he can’t sleep he likes to think about a happy Derek, and running into him in a bookshop, or a baseball game. They laugh and act like old friends and both agree to get coffee, and reminisce about old times through the rose tinted glasses that come with time passing.

This is not that reunion.

Is that the sort of reunion that Derek thinks about though?

“You look better.” Stiles says instead. and it’s true. It’s something about the way Derek is holding himself. He’s nervous now, and it shows, but he also looks comfortable in his own skin, something Stiles can’t remember seeing, well, ever.

“Thanks. I… feel better. Am better.”

He’s so happy to hear that. As much as it might hurt that Derek left them (left him), he’s still happy that Derek is happy. He knows Derek needed to do that. Stiles needed to do it too. It had still hurt.

“What have you been doing? Are you-” seeing anyone, he wants to ask, but doesn’t, “have you got a new pack?”

 _Have you replaced us?_ He thinks. But they were never pack. Not really. Despite everything they went through.

“No.”

Despite it all, Stiles can’t help feeling a little happy and hopeful at the answer. Yes, Derek deserves a pack. He deserves to  _belong_. But Stiles is allowed to be selfish sometimes. He wants that  _belonging_ to include him.

“So what have you been doing all this time? And why are you consulting with the FBI now?”

They end up talking until Derek declares it too late to talk anymore and sends Stiles back to his room. But Stiles finds out that he spent some time with Cora, then travelled around, and spent time liaising with packs and setting up alliances. He’s an alpha without a pack, but he’s not interested in setting up a pack for himself.

“Would you though?” Stiles asks, when Derek mentions that, even as he’s yawning and Derek is attempting to usher him out the room.

“Maybe.” The question stops Derek’s movement to the door, and he runs his hand through his hair, ruffling it - adorably, Stiles allows himself to think, “Maybe if I find the right place, the right people, the right time. Just… not yet. I’m not ready to be that to someone yet.”

It’s probably wise, Stiles thinks later, when he’s brushed his teeth and changed into his sleeping clothes, settled in bed, tired, but too focused on all the things Derek has said to fall asleep yet. Derek knows his limitations, and it’s good to see him not pushing himself to take on a new pack, just because it’s expected of him as an alpha.

He falls asleep later, still wondering what it would take for Derek to feel ready to have a new pack.

—

They catch the omega the next night, and apart from a claw gash down Derek’s arm that the omega is  _very_ apologetic about, the plan goes off without a hitch.

Almost.

The omega is an ex-army dude named Tim. Tim had been struggling to readjust and had been living in a tent in the woods nearby when he had been ‘attacked by a wild animal’, or so he had thought at the time. Once Tim calms down, Derek explains to him what he is, and how it happened, and is explaining what it means, when he asks Derek to be his alpha.

Everyone in the room freezes, and despite their training they must give off chem signals because both Derek and Tim’s nostrils flair.

Derek looks tense from the question, in a way that Stiles can recognise, but that is probably obvious to everyone in the room.

“I… that wouldn’t be the best for you really. I will put you in touch with some Alpha’s that would be more suitable, can help you adjust and give you a pack.”

It’s still a rejection, and Tim looks rejected, a feeling Stiles is  _oh so_ familiar with, but then Derek is placing his hand on his shoulder, much to Stiles’ surprise.,“Thank you though. It… I appreciate you asking… If… If things were different I might say yes. But, you need stability, now more than ever… and I’m not sure that I can provide you with that.”

“Oh,” Tim says, looking a little less hurt than before, “Okay, then. Thank you.”

And then Tim envelopes Derek in a hug. Stiles thinks it’s a sign of how much Derek has changed, that he doesn’t look panicked in the way Stiles would have once expected, instead embracing Tim back tightly.

—

Tim is waiting downstairs. Derek will be taking him to meet some of the alphas and packs in the area, but Derek is helping them pack up the hub.

“So Blue,” Agent Harper interrupts their packing with, “I wonder if we can convince you this time around to join the team permanently? Agent salary is a lot better than consultant pay, and you get benefits.”

“You’ve pointed this out before Agent Harper.” Derek says, still packing up the laptop set up.

“That I have. But I’m asking again. And if you turn me down again I’ll probably ask next time too.” He gives a laugh, “So what’ll it be, wanna join the Bureau?”

Derek stops packing now, and looks up at Stiles. They haven’t told the other agents they know each other, although Stiles is sure that they would have worked it out, after all.

He isn’t sure if Derek is asking a question with his look, but he gives him a small smile anyway.

“What sort of benefits?” Derek asks, and Stiles can’t help the smile from breaking out into a full grin at the question.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one!! Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at candybarrnerd.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life :)


End file.
